


Deanna Troi, die Schlampe von Betazed

by Anonym187



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187
Kudos: 1





	Deanna Troi, die Schlampe von Betazed

Nachdem der Pfarrer sie nun endlich auf Betazoidische Weise gesegnet ( mit Blowjob natürlich von Deanna) und getraut hatte konnten sie sich endlich umdrehen und küssen. 

Beim Anblick ihres geilen Körpers konnte sie bei allen die Erregung spüren und bei Worf( der einen riesigen Ständer hatte) auch sehen. Also kam sie gleich zum nächsten Punkt auf betatoidischen Hochzeiten: der Orgie mit der Braut. Also kniete sie sich vor Worf und begann mit einem Blowjob bis er abspritzte und ihr ganzes Gesicht weiß färbte. Nachdem sie dasselbe bei Picard, Geordie und Barclay ( der fast noch mehr als Worf abspritzte) getan hatte ging sie in die richtige Stellung um sich von allen gleichzeitig ordentlich durchficken zu lassen. Währenddessen vergnügten sich Data und Riker mit Crusher, Guinan und Admiral Janeway die überraschend drei Dildos im Arsch hatte. Troi gab inzwischen vollgespritzt Picard einen Blowjob während Barclay und Geordie ihren Arsch spreitzten und Worf ihre Fotze weit dehnte. Als sie kam kamen auch alle anderen durch ihre emphatischen Fähigkeiten und Worf füllte ihre Fotze komplett mit heißem Sperma genau wie Geordie und Barclay mit ihrem Arsch. ,,Zum Glück hab ich mich gestern gegen Schwangerschaften geimpft und Dauer-Sperm-Tabletten in die Drinks getan‘‘ dachte sich Deanna. Nachdem Data und Riker Janeway bis oben abgefüllt hatten nahmen sie sich der neu eingetroffenen Seven of Nine an. Diese hatte ihr Lieblingsoutfit an: nichts. Sie brachte Riker und Data so oft zum abspritzen in und auf ihr das man damit eine Badewanne füllen konnte. Nachdem Deanna den Priester und die Band dreimal zum abspritzen in ihr gebracht hatte ließ sie Worf noch 8-mal in ihrer Fotze, ihrem Arsch, Mund und auf ihr abspritzen. Nachdem in einem Whirlpool aus Sperma badete ging Will zu Deanna um sie zum berühmten Hochzeitsfick zu Bringen. Er schluckte die Pferde Pille um seinen Schwanz zu vergrößern und in ihr abzuspritzen wie 3 Pferde. ,,Das war doch ein ganz guter Abend‘‘ dachte Deanna Troi die Schlampe der heiligen Ringe von Betazed.


End file.
